Close Encounter
by Yemam2422
Summary: DL. A mostly fluffy 'DOA for A Day' one shot where Danny and Lindsay get up close and personal at a crime scene.


**A/N:** Admittedly this is a little silly but I couldn't help but write it so bear with me. Thanks to **mel60** for the beta help and thank you for reading!

* * *

"Danny we can't do this. We need to wait for Flack. Let's go back to the car." Lindsay was desperate for Danny to listen to her, nervous about what he was about to do. Flack was on his way to meet them with a warrant at the apartment of a suspect from their latest case. But when they unexpectedly found the apartment unlocked and unoccupied Danny decided to get an advanced sneak peek.

"We won't touch anything. We'll just look around. Besides what kind of dumbass leaves his door unlocked?"

"If somebody finds out all our evidence will be unsubmissable anyway. Let's just wait."

"Fine. I'm going in. You wait here. If something happens you can tell Mac it was all my idea."

Lindsay's shoulders slumped knowing there was no stopping him, exhausted by Danny's answer. It was the end of a long shift, a long month actually that had revolved around Ruben's death and Danny's subsequent rollercoaster ride of emotions. She was frustrated. Frustrated at Danny's recklessness which seemed more intense than normal. And she felt hurt. Hurt that that he'd forgotten her birthday. But it was less about getting flowers and gifts and more about the restlessness and anxiousness that continued to tinge his words and actions, that was turning him into a stranger. The Danny she knew didn't forget birthdays. The Danny she knew took unexpected red eye flights across the country.

Danny slowly entered the apartment, reluctantly followed by Lindsay who hoped to be a voice of reason. Danny had suffered through his fair share of studio apartments years ago but those now looked like mansions compared to this place. An unmade bed occupied most of the middle of the small room, which was surrounded by piles of clothes, mountains of boxes and other undeterminable clutter. A person could miss the sink and oven in one corner if they didn't look hard enough.

They barely looked around the entire room when a noise at the door startled them. Someone was about to enter and without the signature warning of the NYPD they knew it was most likely their suspect. Lindsay panicked and Danny froze - both of their hearts skipping a beat - as they simultaneously realized they were in big trouble. Danny's instincts quickly kicked in and he grabbed Lindsay's hand, dragging her into a corner, awkwardly squishing them between boxes and the wall. The barrier, combined with the darkness, effectively hid them from view.

Neither of them could see anything, having never turned on any lights. Sound was the only sense they could rely on and each noise seemed to echo around the small confines of the four walls. The door swinging open, two pairs of shuffling feet , a set of clicking heels, the squeaky groan of a mattress, soft thuds of falling clothes, the scratching of opened zippers, a woman's laughter. Their suspect had company. Company that he unmistakably was getting to know quite intimately.

Danny tried to think of something, anything, to drown out the distinctive sounds of two people having sex. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could shut his ears as effectively. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this still. He felt like he'd been in constant motion since Ruben died, hoping that if he didn't stay in one place or position for too long then the guilt and sorrow consuming him would never 

settle and solidify. But now he was forced to stop, and found calm in being motionless with Lindsay despite the uncomfortable position and reality of what was happening just feet away.

Danny didn't want to know exactly what was going on the other side of the boxes because knowing for sure would conjure up mental images that he couldn't handle. Lindsay was standing perfectly still, hardly breathing, as tense as he. Danny knew because he was aware of her stillness, and her breathlessness. He was aware of everything about her, from the fragrance of her shampoo to the feel of her body nestled against his. He couldn't help getting hot. Or turned on. He could feel Lindsay's breath against his neck, fast and warm. Was it agitation or arousal?

As if reading his mind, she moved slightly. Very slightly. Ever so slightly until her body was perfectly aligned with his, stomach to stomach. She tilted her head back. Then a little more. Danny knew it wasn't his imagination because he no longer felt her breath against his neck, but against his lips. And although it was dark, he knew she was looking at him, at his mouth. _You shouldn't do this, _Danny thought to himself a second before kissing Lindsay. Her lips parted beneath his, barely, but enough to make him reckless with lust. _Stop now, Lindsay_. But no sooner had she thought the words did she find herself exploring Danny's mouth.

Soundlessly, Danny's hands slid down Lindsay's back so he could plant her solidly against him. Without any obvious movement, only the slightest push of her hips, Lindsay pressed against him releasing a moan from Danny that he quickly swallowed. Resting his cheek against Lindsay's, Danny tried to get some semblance of control, remembering where they were and who was with them.

The temptation of Lindsay's lips was too strong though and Danny returned his focus to kissing her. He lost count of the number of times he kissed her, of how many times his tongue invaded her mouth and hers into his. Their lips never broke contact. They indulged each other, playing and teasing and tantalizing. With each kiss Danny quickly forgot about the case that had brought them there in the first place, forgot about Ruben, forgot about everything else except Lindsay. He remembered April 2 though, Lindsay's birthday unexpectedly interrupting his lustful thoughts. The birthday he'd been too preoccupied to remember when he should have. He knew it had been a long time since he focused the proper amount of his attention on Lindsay. Too long. He decided then and there that would never happen again.

Danny held Lindsay tighter, kissing her deeply, angling himself against her. And he stayed there. And stayed. And because it was his only option, he mentally undressed her and made love to her in his mind. It was the most sustained, most intense, most intimate, most satisfying, most frustrating sexual encounter he had ever experienced. In turns, he wanted it to end and for it to continue forever.

"NYPD. Open up!" Flack's distinct voice followed by a loud banging on the door finally broke the spell they seemed to be under. Before either of them could think coherently the lights were turned on. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, trying to make sense of the past several minutes. How they had risked ruining their case. How they didn't care as much as they should have because for the first time in awhile they felt connected to each other again in every way possible. Lindsay finally blinked and without 

a word darted around the boxes, blending into the swarm of police officers now in the room as if she'd followed them in.

Danny joined Lindsay but avoided looking at her. "Let's get to work."

He knew he sounded curt, but the way Lindsay made him feel sometimes, the way she could make the world around him disappear was unnerving. He was used to being in control so until he adjusted to that feeling he found himself a little defensive.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Lindsay asked quietly, her lips turning at the corners at Danny's flushed cheeks and freshly-kissed lips, knowing she looked just the same.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Danny knew that wasn't much of an answer, and an immature one at that, but it was the best he could do.

"Fine. I have just one question then."

"What?"

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Danny tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. "Be quiet, wiseass."

"I thought so." Then she gave him that soft, knowing smile only Lindsay could give.


End file.
